


The First Day

by mintyah



Series: Jihan Drabble Collection [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running late on his first day of college was not how he wanted to start the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day

Jisoo hefted his bag back up onto his shoulder as he made his way through unfamiliar corridors.  
Rushing and flustered, he may have packed more than was necessary, but as it was his first day he couldn’t be sure what he might need. However the added weight on his back wasn’t helping his anxiety, nor the nervous feel of squirming in his stomach or the fluttering in his chest.

Running late on his first day of college was not how he wanted to start the year.

He arrived with minutes to spare as the last few stragglers entered the lecture hall.  
It was vast and wide, with windows from ceiling to floor along the walls, seats that went up slanting towards the roof and filled with students his age and older. Some already with friend groups, others alone and ignoring everyone around them, many of them fidgeting in their seats and glancing around looking as anxious as he felt. It was nothing like anything he’d experienced at high school and he’d only been there a minute.

Taking a deep breath Jisoo scanned the room for a seat. Not too far back, third row up from the center, Jisoo’s eyes caught on a boy with his long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and a snapback on. He had two empty seats beside him but before Jisoo could make a choice the boy looked up and their eyes locked.  
Jisoo’s decision was made for him as the boy smiled widely at him, his eyes crinkling closed while waving him over and patting the seat next to him. He was so thankful for his kindness that he practically ran up the stairs to greet him.

As soon as he sat down Jisoo felt friendship blossoming as the nice blonde boy offered him a pen and complained that “Professor Park is apparently notorious for being late, so don’t worry too much” and winked at him.  
It put his heart at ease, just having someone beside him, even if he was a stranger at the moment Jisoo hoped they could be friends.

Reaching out to shake the others hand he introduced himself “I’m Jisoo.”  
The other boy looked a little surprised at the formality but chuckled and took his hand anyway “Jeonghan.”  
Jisoo felt his cheeks begin to feel warm at the tight grasp of Jeonghans fingers and willed himself to calm down. No crushes on the first day. No forming crushes on the first person to be nice to him.  
As Professor Park entered, Jeonghan quickly turned his head toward the front of the room and Jisoo felt his embarrassment slip away, beneath Jeonghan’s snapback and stray locks of hair Jisoo could see his ears burning bright red.

Biting his lip he looked out the window and tried not to smile too hard.

And that’s when it started to rain.

Jisoo’s happiness dampened slightly at the downpour. In all his planning the one thing he’d forgotten was an umbrella. Sighing he turned back to the lecture and tried to focus on the Professor introducing the subject.  
But Jeonghan wasn’t going to have that just yet. Tapping his shoulder lightly Jeonghan whisper asked him from the corner of his mouth. “Hey, are you dorming near campus?”  
Jisoo nodded and whispered in turn “Yeah, I’m just a couple of blocks away.”  
Jeonghan fiddled with his pen lid and looked down at his notes, seemingly shy all of a sudden “I noticed you don’t have an umbrella with you-” his nose scrunched as he made eye contact with Jisoo “I brought mine so, I can walk you home if you’d like?”

Jisoo felt the squirming in his stomach from this morning start up again but this time for a much nicer reason.

“Yeah, thanks I’d like that.”

Both boys knocked knees beneath the desk and hid their grins behind their hands. College probably wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
